Interactions
by kellirobinlover
Summary: Just a thought.. what if the members of the team randomly decided to take a detour to Gotham? That can't end well. Individual character scenes... well... you'll see. Yet again, EPIC.
1. Kaldur'ahmAqualad

**Okay, so I know that I have a lot of stories that I still need to update but I just had this great idea and had writer's block for the rest of my stories so... -_- I was going to put this in my other story,"Young Justice Vignettes" but then I thought it would make a good series. Here it is! Oh, I don't own it. Just my ideas. Duh!**

Kaldur'ahm walked down the dock of Gotham near the murky waters. Here in Gotham, the streets were dirty, people dressed and acted suspiciously, and the water... was disgusting. It was tinted a green brown color, and smelled like a million people took a bath in it. All of the plants were faded and moldy and any fishes that lived in the bay might as well be dead. They looked like they were suffering.

"Yo pretty boy! What do ya think you're doing around here?"

"Yeah, and where are yo shoes?"

"Shut up Jimmy."

"Right."

Kaldur quickly turned around to find out who was insulting him. There were two boys, probably brothers. One was rather short and chubby and was definetely the sidekick of the two. The taller had blonde hair that was dyed with ugly streaks of blue and red and his pants looked about ready to fall down. His 'brother' had the same hair but slightly darker and had even uglier green highlights. This boy, however, had the dignity to wear a belt.

They were both wearing a normal tee-shirt with random logos of companies on them and jean jackets. The jackets had a cloth hood that were pulled over their heads. Overall, they looked like typical "punks" as Wally would call them. "Can I help you?" Kaldur asked as politely as he could.

"Yeah, get out of our town!"

"Ya, Gotham is our turf!"

"SHUT. UP."

"Sorry Mike!"

Overall, they were quite the characters. "I'm sorry, but I do believe that I have free right to roam in this area. This isn't 'your' town.

"You're new to Gotham, aren't ya? Here, you have no rights. You gotta work your way up to the top. But with the attitude you're sporting, you'll never make it there alive." said Mike.

"Yeah, who do ya think you are? Batman?" said Jimmy.

"Just be quiet or go home! Besides, he's more of a sidekick. He'd be Robin... Na, we won't even give him that."

Kaldur couldn't help but chuckle at that... Batman? Robin? If only they knew. "Yo pretty boy, why ya laughing?"

"Just thinking..."

"What, thinking of what a noob Robin is? Can't blame ya. Dudes a total fake. Ooh! I'm Robin! I run around doing flips and I'm just a useless sidekick!" Jimmy imitated.

At that both of the brothers started laughing wildly as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Kaldur just looked at them as if they said the most horrendous thing. In his mind, they did. The boys suddenly stopped laughing and stared in shock at something far off in the distance. Kaldur turned his head to look just as two small pieces of metal soared past him and pinned the two boys to a wall behind them.

A small figure emerged from the shadows and strolled towards where the two boys were stuck. "I thought we talked about this, no? Remember our deal? If I found you terrorizing any civilians again I would personally tell your mom." said Robin, his face as stoic as Batman's.

"No! Please don't tell our mom!" pleaded Mike.

"A deals a deal Mikey, and I stay true to my word."

With that, he punched them both in the face, knocking them out. Then he turned to look at his friend and his normal smirk lighted up his face. Now he looked like the 13 year old he was, and wasn't as intimidating. "And as for you Kaldur, go home. Gotham isn't your place." he said in a playful tone.

"Gladly."

And as he walked off, he could hear Robin's signature laugh break the eery silence that seemed to always gloom over Gotham.

**I wasn't too happy with the ending, but I guess that it's your opinion that counts. What did ya think? Not enough action? Not enough humor? Not enough of Kaldur talking? Reviews are welcome!**


	2. M'gann M'orzzMiss Martian

**Okay guys, I'm seriously sorry that I haven't updated at all. First I had PLAY performances, then soccer, then the county spelling bee, and then talent show, just... UGGH. All I've been thinking about lately is how I totally left everyone in the dark, considering that I still have like 5 stories going on. BTW, my ear hurts so bad its not even funny. And also, the things in **_**italics **_**are her thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously my name isn't Greg.**

Megan walked slowly on a very unpopulated street in Gotham, her red hair swaying with the wind. She had been very eager to visit Robin's hometown. She had always expected where the chipper teen came from to be a far happier place, with children running around and a rainbow emblazoned in the sky. Not even close.

The sky was not blue, nor did it have a rainbow cuddling with fluffy clouds. Many years of pollution had set a downcast aura to the town, and also making the air smell a little funny. The only children she actually saw were begging for money that she didn't have and some even went the extra mile as to trying to mug her. _What is wrong with this place? _

Women were either clothed in very little, or had no part of their body showing except a shadow of their face. Most of those women were either being escorted by men, or quick-walking down the sidewalks. The bold ones would show their hair.

Megan looked very out of place in the midst of it all. Her skirt was somewhat in the middle of what the other ladies were wearing. Some were wearing ones that practically showed their butts, while other girls had on jeans. Megan's bright pink one went down to about her knees, and her socks covered her legs from there. Rather than a hoodie, she had on a elbow-length cardigan and a modest shirt.

Basically, the Martian-in-disguise looked very... normal in social terms. In Gotham she was considered an idiot. Men here were either scum bags who wanted nothing more then money and you know what, rich and selfish, or good men that didn't have the courage to speak against the terrors of this town. Most of the women lived in fear, and wished for the day that they could land on their feet and earn enough money to get out of Gotham.

It occurred to Megan that the only thing that was holding this town together was Batman and Robin.

Batman represented the darkness that inhabited the ground Gotham's citizens walked on. It was cold and dark, waiting to strike an unsuspecting victim for their wrongdoings. He was anger, depression, and vengeance.

Robin was the light that matched the darkness. The light was deep and pure, and blinded those who cursed against it. Each day the light within his soul was threatened. The darkness of the town and his mentor covered the light on some days, and it was reduced to nothing but a mere spark. But it never went out. He was happiness, patience, and second chances.

The people here were lifeless. They walked on like zombies, their eyes showing nothing but fear or aggression.

Having a reputation was both nothing, and everything. If you didn't have one, people didn't care about you. If you had a bad one, everyone hated you. And in the case that you gained a good one, people challenged you, envied you, and worshipped you.

An hour passed before she finally heard light footsteps treading behind her. But everytime she turned, there was no one there. So she kept walking.

10 minutes later, Megan was becoming very frustrated with the constant sounds of rubber hitting pavement behind her. She turned around to ask whoever it was to please stop following her, but stopped altogether when she saw what it was.

A man. Unconcious. Holding a knife. A man that was probably planning to mug her. _Why don't people just get it that I don't have money? _

Now she was really scared. She knew she could take care of herself, she really could; but that man was steps away from getting her and she hadn't heard a thing. If it weren't for the mystery person that had knocked him out, she could be dead by now. Megan turned to run but instead knocked into a small figure, who managed to stay standing while she clumsily fell to the ground. "Careful there! Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Robin said with a smile, reaching his hand out to help her up.

"Uhh... thanks?" she mumbled, it coming out sounding more like a question.

"So how do you like Gotham?"

"Its... great!."

Robin sent her a skeptical look. Obviously he wanted a real answer. "Uh huh. So you're telling me that after 2 hours you already love Gotham. And you are in the worst part of Gotham."

"Okay, fine. Its horrible and I hate it. Its so disgusting and everyone here is rude. I don't understand how you live here!" she yelled, submitting defeat.

But really, she only said what the rest of the team didn't have the guts to. "I deal."

"That's all you're going to say? 'I deal'? Robin, this place is so depressing!"

"Listen M'gann, its not exactly a place for... happy people. Like you. I really think that you should head back to the mountain. I could show you where the closest zeta tube is."

"Okay."

After a miles walk, the duo had finally made it to a telephone booth with a sign that read "Out of Order" on the front. "We're here!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Robin," she said as he began to type in the codes to send her back to Happy Harbor. "But about what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That Gotham isn't for happy people. You're happy. I don't how you can live here."

Robin typed in the last of the code before answering. He looked up at her with a solemn expression on his face and just said,"You'd be surprised."

_What does he mean? That I'd be surprised at the reason why he can live here? Or... No. Robin is definetly a happy person. Or is he? I don't exactly know him that well._

She was going to press him for more answers, but the zeta tube started to teleport her back. And while the light of the zeta beam may have been all around her, she was still left in the darkness of Robin's words.

Where there is light, there must also be a shadow.

**Okay guys, so if you haven't noticed, I LOVE ANGST! You guys finally get to experience my angstiness (is that a word?) at full blast. And as mosspath of riverclan 030 would know, I love to torcher Robin. Its mean, I know. **

** But anyway, I just thought that M'gann would be disgusted with how Gotham was run. She will never understand it like Robin does. **  
><strong>Incase you didn't notice, lots of this chapter was M'gann's observations of Gotham and its people. <strong>

** Well thats it for Mgann's. I hoped you guys liked it. Anyway, PLEASE review. I am kind of nervous of how this chapter is in your guys's eyes because of how much work I put into it. It took me like an hour. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
